Bleeding Love
by JustHeretoRead7
Summary: Based off the song 'Bleeding Love',Leona Lewis. Just a Songfic : . Hope u enjoy please R&R I do take/accept requests : /Thanks. It is a Marthie : .
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Love**

(_**Disclaimer: I **__**DO NOT **__**own **__**7Th Heaven **__**or **__**any of its characters. **__**All rights belong to **__**The WB**_).

(A/N: This is just an Idea I came up with,outta the blue. Based off of the song 'Bleeding Love',by _Leona Lewis _,written by _Ryan Tedder _(_One Republic_) and _Jesse McCartney _(_Singer/Song-writer_). Hope you enjoy!. Please _**R&R.**_).

'_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain._

_Once or twice was enough,and it was all in vain._

_Time starts to pass,and before you know it your frozen'._

Ruthie Camden layed on her bed,staring up at the Ceiling.

'_But something happened for the very first time,with you._

_My heart melted into the ground,found somethin' true._

_And,everyone's lookin' around,thinkin' I'm goin' crazy..'._

She thought, 'Maybe I am crazy?'.

'_But I don't care what they say,I'm inlove with you._

_They try to pull me away,but they don't know the truth._

_My heart's crippled by the Vein that I keep on closin' '._

She cried..

'_You cut me open and I.. Keep bleeding,keep, keep bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding,I keep,keep bleeding love._

_Keep bleeding,keep keep Bleeding Love._

_You cut me open...'._

She sighed,thinking... 'You sure as hell did cut me open...'.

'_Tryin' hard not to hear,but they talk so loud. Their piercin' sounds fill my ears,tryna' fill with doubt._

_Yet I know that the goal,is to keep me from fallin'._

_But nothin' greater than the rush,that comes with your embrace...'._

She thought back,too the times when she and Martin would spend together.

'_And,in this world of lonliness,I see your face._

_Yet everyone around me,thinks that I'm goin' crazy..._

_Maybe... Maybe..._

_(Repeat Chorus).'._

She sighed,again...

'_And its drainin' all of me,_

_Oh,they find it hard too believe,I'll be wearin' these scars,_

_For everyone,too see... _

_(Repeat Chorus)._

_You..Cut me open and I... Keep bleeding,Keep, Keep Bleeding..Love'._

(A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this. I probably didn't get the lyrics **_**exactly **_**correct. If i didn't,I'm sorry!. This is 1 of my personal favorites,and I thought all (Or,some), of the ****Marthie ****fans out there would enjoy this!. Thanks for reading and please.R&R. If you want,I do accept requests.).**


	2. Replies to Reviews

**Becca:** Yes,I'm aware of my mistakes.

**Nikki:** Yes,I'm aware that my grammer is off,and I know i misspelled things!. I'm not perfect. I already said,I do not own anything!. I do not own 7Th Heaven nor,do I own the song!. And,sorry if it _is _against the TOS ,but ALOT of people do songfics!. If you're going to only see my mistakes and not just enjoy the story/fanfic, _don't bother commenting!._ It's annoying. You've done this,twice. Once,was more than enough!. I appreciate your 'constructive cricticism but I _am _still learning!. Yes i'm also aware this is a Authors note and not an actual Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Thank you & replies

(A/N:)

(**countryfan4life:** _Thank you!; but actually,this was just a __Oneshot__. Glad you enjoyed it, for reading/reviewing!)_

(**CNJ: **_Actually,I did not _copy _the lyrics. I own the CD,and I know the lyrics. Granted,I know I messed up on some of the lyrics,but I did not copy them. Also,I know how to do an actual __songfic __. I just didn't feel like typing out an entire story,for this,one. I have one called '__Barriers__' and its a __Marthie__,and I know that that one's much better. Thanks for reviewing,though.)_

(**Nikki: **_... I didn't have the time to correct the mistakes. I use __Windows 7 Wordpad __and if anyone uses it,it's harder to tell when you're double spacing,and everything else. And,I could have corrected some other mistakes,like the lyrics. But,again. I didn't have the time,I put this out all in 1 day. Sorry,if its not what you ,yes I can handle critique.)_

**Everyone else: **_Thank you for reading/reviewing!; I know I made __alot __of mistakes,but.. Who doesn't? I'm still . If you all check out my other story, '__Miles To Walk__' you'll see a huge difference in the writing technique/style. It is posted in the __Summerland __section,its a __Jesse McCartney __ fanfic I'm doing on another board. Thank you. _


	4. Chapter 4: Redoing this?

**Let me as something: **_If I were to __redo _'Bleeding Love',_ and add in an actual _story _,would you guys read it? If not,I'm not going to do it. Let me know. Also,I can redo _'Barriers'._ But,if no ones going to read,I don't see a point in redoing either one. Let me know,be much appreciated. Thanks,_

**ItHappensEverytime **


End file.
